


She's the boss

by Scarlett Spike (Salvachester)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dominant Elena, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Smut, Sub!Damon, Submissive Damon, dom!Elena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvachester/pseuds/Scarlett%20Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena shows Damon who's in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's the boss

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I originally wrote this story for another vampire couple, and under another name (Reversal), but it pretty much fits Delena as well.
> 
> I do not own the rights to The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.

Damon was lying on his side, somewhere between reality and the realm of dreams, the sound of the copious rain, while soothing, was springing some recent images in his mind. Good, they would make him sleep pleasantly. He was so into his own mental world that he didn't notice the shifting body behind him, and soon after the feel of a pair of arms slithering around his torso slowly dragged him out of his slumber. He quivered when he felt the body press against his back and lips brush his neck.

\- I never pictured myself on this end of the spoon. - he said chuckling and smiling to himself. The feel of the two soft mounds pressing against his back aroused him.

\- What, you have a problem with it? - Elena said teasingly.

\- Oh god no, it's just it's usually the other way round. - he replied as he was slowly turning around, but immediately got interrupted.

\- Don't you dare! Let me enjoy this. - Elena protested while turning him away.

\- Wouldn't dream to. - Damon said while closing his eyes.

\- Good boy. - she whispered while caressing his chest, her hand slowly travelling to his stomach, her forefinger faintly tracing circles around his belly button. Her mouth nibbling his neck softly.

\- That tickles. - he said in a pleasure chuckle before he felt her hand slowly moving towards his pelvis.

Damon let out a soft moan when he felt her grip his erection and instantly he put his hand on hers to help her out. His lust escalated when he noticed she was rubbing her pelvis against his lower back and softly moaning in his ear.

\- Goddammit, Elena, you're gonna make me lose my mind. - he managed to utter between gasps.

\- You and me, baby. - she said before letting out a moan.

He wanted to touch her so badly, but this position made it impossible. His moans grew louder as his hand drove hers to pick up the pace, and let out a "oh my god" when he faintly felt her hard nipples softly brush his back and a wet feeling on his lower back. He wondered if this odd position would be enough for her to come, he could feel he was getting close to it.

\- Come for me, Damon. - she whispered.

\- What about you? - he asked breathlessly.

\- Don't worry about me, this round is yours, I'll have mine later. - she said before softly biting his shoulder.

He let go and gave in to pleasure, making her hand go faster and faster until he couldn't take it anymore and finally came with a loud grunt.

\- That's my boy. - she whispered while tenderly kissing his shoulder, his neck and finally smacking a loud kiss on his cheek. Damon shifted a little so their mouths could meet, his lips giving in and letting her tongue invade him. He was about to turn so he could completely face her, but she broke away.

\- You tease. - he protested, almost pouting.

\- Mmhm - she nodded, smiling.

She then grabbed him by the shoulders, forced him against the bed and nibbled his ass.

\- What are you doing? - he asked while trying to contain a giggle.

\- Told you I was gonna have my round after yours - she replied casually while straddling him.

\- Yeah, but how am I gonna penetrate you if you are sitting on my ass? - he asked rather confused.

\- Who said anything about penetration? - she retorted while lying on Damon, her hands reaching for his wrists and trapping them firmly in her grasp, his arms folded at the sides of his torso.

Slowly, Elena started rocking herself, her clitoris rubbing against his tailbone. She began to moan softly, trying to maintain the hard pressure and the slow pace. The more she keep it this way, the more it would last. Damon was trying to look over his shoulder but couldn't, the feel of her wetness against his skin was driving him insane, it felt too damn good. She was masturbating against his body and that was absolutely turning him on. He closed his eyes and focused on hearing her loud moans, on her pelvis picking up the pace.

\- Oh my god, - he whispered in a moan - I think I'm gonna make a hole in the mattress.

He could feel her urge in the way she was rubbing herself against him. She let go of his hands and grabbed his hips, moving faster and faster until she finally screamed in pleasure and collapsed on Damon's back.

\- I told you one day I was gonna hump the fuck out of you. - she said smiling exhausted and then she began to softly kiss his shoulder.

\- Not exactly what I had imagined, but infinitely better. - he teased and felt her climb off him and lie next to him.

\- Well, get used to it, because I just love dominating you. - Elena said as she sleepily caressed his face and closed her eyes.

Damon put his arms around her and closed his eyes as well. If there was something he had learnt was that his girl was a sucker for switching roles with him, and in all fairness, he loved it as well.


End file.
